1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication management apparatus, and a program (recording medium).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a communication management system (e.g., a conference system) in which video data including image data and voice data are transmitted among a plurality of communication terminals via a communication network such as the Internet has become more and more popular. Further, with the enhancement of broadband environment, it has become possible to transmit and receive high-quality image data and voice data. As a result, it become easier to know a status of an opposite person in a remote conference, so that the attendees of remote conference may feel as if they attend an actual conference held in front of the attendees.
Further, there has been known a technique in such a communication management system that related information, which relates to the communications among a plurality of communication terminals, and supplementary information are stored in the form of a text memo or an attached file, so that the stored related information is managed to be reviewed later.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-197914 discloses an invention (communication system) that receives agenda memo information from a conference participation terminal during the conference, generates conference related information based on the agenda memo information in association with time information, and presents the generated conference related information.